los angeles d charlie 3:nueva generacion!
by alice tachibana
Summary: despues d la tragica muerte d alex,dylan y natalie,charlie decide contratar nuevos angeles.....si kieren ver al agente yoh,len cnatando señorita,horo enamorado d beyonce knowles y ana en accion lean este fic....(participacion especial d pink,beyonce,50 c
1. capitulo 1:cuando los angeles caen

Weno,este es mi segundo fic d shaman king,pero mi primero en fanfictions.net asi q no se nojen……ah!kabros!no me habia presentado…soy alice tachibana y soy nueva,tengo 14 años y si alguien me quiere agregar pa q conversemos un rato mi msn es dark_honey@hotmail.com,weno kabros,basta d presentaciones y comensemos el fic.....  
  
capitulo 1:cuando los angeles caen  
  
un dia como cualquier otro,alex,dylan y natalie estaban en una mision en japon impuesta por charlie la cual era secuestrar a 4 niños entre 13 y 14 años y para eso,se disfrasaron como empleadas solicitadas por la posada fumbari..........  
  
suena el timbre....  
  
tamao:si?  
  
natalie:wenos dias señorita!somos las 3 empleadas q ordeno la señorita kyouyama para q limpiemos la posada,esta ella?  
  
tamao:si espere.....(fue al living)señorita ana!las empleadas han llegado!  
  
ana:pq no lo dijiste antes!  
  
d repente llega ana a la puerta...  
  
ana:bienvenidas a la posada fumbari...  
  
dylan:gracias...  
  
alex:al grano con esto!ud nos ordeno limpiar no?  
  
ana:si,y por eso deben pasar ahora......si no las ahorco con mi rosario!!!!  
  
to2:si.....(asustadas)  
  
natalie:(murmurando)oops!no sabia q la mision seria tan dificil...  
  
luego,llegan yoh,horo horo y len....  
  
yoh:hola ana!ya llegamos!  
  
horo:eh?quienes son esas mujeres q estan limpiando tu casa yoh?  
  
yoh:no se....deben ser las empleadas q contrato ana...  
  
horo:ah  
  
dylan:(murmurando a alex y natalie)miren!ellos son....  
  
natalie:si...  
  
alex:pues vamos a atraparlos!  
  
natalie:_espera alex!  
  
dylan:mejor hagamoslo en la noche dond nadie sepa q paso  
  
yoh:por sierto len,uds dijeron q iban a hospedarse aqui no?  
  
len:si...  
  
ana:si pero tienen q pagar!  
  
yoh:(asustado como to2)ana q hases aqui!  
  
horo:lo ves?t dije q mejor no nos quedaramos aqui len!pq si no fuera por eso la tacaña d ana no nos estaria cobrando ahora!  
  
ana:a kien le dijiste tacaña!  
  
luego comenso una larga pelea q dejo a los 3 kabros con la cara roja d bofetones....y despues en lña media noche...  
  
alex:ahora?  
  
dylan:ahora!......dond estas nat!  
  
natalie:(comiendo comida chatarra)ñam,ñam,ñam.....kieren?  
  
alex y dylan:callate!debemod secuestrar a los mocosos!  
  
len:a kien le dijiste mocoso...!  
  
to2:(asustadas y sorprendidas)q hases aki!  
  
len:no,la pregunta es q hasen aki  
  
dylan:estamos limpiando no ma....andate a dormir q mañana llegaras tarde al colegio...  
  
len:wen intento,pero mañana es sabado...  
  
dylan:demonios!  
  
natalie:con rason charlie lo quiere en la organisacion!  
  
len:charlie?kien demonios es charlie?  
  
alex:ya veras cuando t llevemos!  
  
len:eso sobre mi cadaver!bason!posesion a horaiken!tomen!  
  
to2:no!!!!  
  
ana:q demonios esta pasando ahora?  
  
to2:(hechas mierda)agh,señorita kyouyama....ayudenos!  
  
ana:len!otra ves estas causando problemas!y esta ves a las empleadas!  
  
len:empleadas?pues estas me querian secuestrar!  
  
ana:otra ves disiendo estupideses......ve a la cama ahora!  
  
len:siiii,pero t lo adverti!  
  
ana:siiii,claro  
  
despues a las 3 d la mañana....  
  
alex:nuestro plan no funciono!ahora lo haremos con-sigilo y+accion....tan conmigo?  
  
to2:si!  
  
alex:vamos!  
  
las 3 angeles entraron a la habitacion d el otro niño,yoh asakura,mientras trataban d tomarlo el se daba vuelta por todas partes d la cama....  
  
alex:maldicion estate quieto!  
  
yoh:(murmurando entre sueños con la baba saliendole como rio)ejem...shuuurp,si ana t amo......  
  
nat:jejejejeje,se parese en algo a mi....  
  
yoh:(murmurando otra ves)haoooo....q hases con mi anitaaaaa.....tu t la buscasteeee.....shuuuurp....(se levanto con los ojos cerrados...si,lo se,es sonambulo)amidamaru,posesiona harusameeee....  
  
amidamaru:(tb sonambulo)zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz......ñam,ñam....a la orden amo yoh....  
  
yoh:ñam,ñam....espada fugas d amidamaruuuu.......zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
boom!exploto to2 en la habitacion d yoh....incluyendo las 3 angeles...  
  
alex:estan to2 bien?  
  
dylan:yo si,pero mira a nat.....parese q murio!  
  
alex:q!!!!???noooooooo!!!!  
  
d repente llega horo horo d la nada....  
  
horo:oigan,ke les paso?  
  
dylan:niño,por favor,ayudanos....  
  
alex:q hases!estas pidiendole ayuda al enemigo!  
  
dylan:(guiñandole el ojo)solo sigue el juego,ok?  
  
alex:ah......(dirijiendose a horo con pose sexy y abrasandolo)si niñito,porfis....  
  
horo:si,y q gano yo?  
  
dylan:q tal si t damos un gran besote a ti...?eh?t gustaria.....?  
  
horo:(muyyy happy).........  
  
pilika:alto ahi!(aparese lansandole una patada a dylan)nadie toca a mi hermano!  
  
horo:pilika!arruinaste el momento!  
  
pilika:hermano eres un pervertido!mira lo q t hisieron esas mujeres!ahora por eso.......les dare su meresido!!!  
  
y pilika comenso a golpear brutalmente a las 2 angeles.....alex apenas pudo escapar d la gran palisa,en cambio dylan murio en manos d pilika(aunq no lo crean.....)  
  
y a las 5 d la mañana....  
  
alex:ugh,maldicion solo yo sigo con vida,y....tengo q llevarmelos dond charlie ya sea si sacrifico mi vida...ugh!...  
  
d repente aparesio un helicoptero....  
  
alex:pero esos son los helicopteros d charlie.....oigan!estoy aqui!!!  
  
d repente aparese una persona desconocida con el rostro cubrido entero y con una voz d niña...  
  
?:si!!!ya t vi!!!enviare refuerzos!!!por sierto ya no t nesesitamos,adios!  
  
alex:noo!(el desconocido le disparo a alex en el corason matandola..)  
  
a las 7 d la mañana,un monton d helicopteros,soldados,autos d policia y tanques rodearon la casa asakura....  
  
yoh:eh,q pasa?  
  
policia:salgan con las manos en alto!no queremos haserles daño!solo queremos q nos acompañen!  
  
ana:q demonios hase la policia y los militares aqui!?  
  
horo:oh no!nos estaran buscando por el insidente d halloween?  
  
len:callate horo!osiconeaste dmasiado!  
  
ana:q insidente d haloween?  
  
yoh:es q el halloween pasado nos pusimos a rayar y a tirarle huevos a un auto d policia  
  
len y horo:yoh!  
  
ana:ah,asi q eso paso...pues entonses len y yoh tendran un entrenamiento super especial!  
  
len y yoh:nooooooo!  
  
pilika:tu tb hermano!  
  
horo:noooooooo!  
  
mientras tanto....  
  
??:dejeme hablar con ellos...  
  
policia:pero señor charlie....esta bien...  
  
charlie:escuchen to2,soy charlie,jefe d una organisacion secreta d espionaje...y les pido a to2 q vengan conmigo ya q solo uds podran salvar este mundo...  
  
horo:ah si?pues vengaXnosotros si se atreve!  
  
charlie:ok,si no obedesenXla rason lo haran por la fuersa....agente tachibana!(ya se habran dado cuenta no?yo tb soy un angel,jejejejeje...)  
  
d repente el desconocido se descubrio el rostro,el cual era el d una niña con ojos y pelo asul...  
  
alice:si!tropas!  
  
tropas:si!  
  
d repente una tropa d soldados entraron a la casa d los asakura y rociaron gas somnifero....  
  
len:no nos detrendan tan facilmente!bason!(respiro el gas como to2)posesioooon a horaikeeeen(se desmayo)  
  
horo:len!(respiro el gas y se desmayo)  
  
bason:señorito!nooooooooo!(d repente los soldados sacaron una tablilla y encerraron a to2 los espiritus en ella......luego aparesio alice con una mascarilla)  
  
alice:wen trabajo!  
  
soldado:señorita tachibana,ya hemos capturado a to2  
  
alice:bien,llevenlos a dond ta charlie...nos vemos en usa al dia sgte...entendido?  
  
tropas:si señorita!  
  
luego d un dia,por fin yoh y sus amigos despertaron del largo sueño,se encontraban en una enorme ofisina y la frente d ellos se encontraba un escritorio con un extraño parlante encima...  
  
charlie:wenos dias chicos...  
  
weno,este es el primer capitulo....espero q les guste...kabros!ya se vienen las aparisiones d beyonce,pink y+ ahora solo les puedo desir q esperen el segundo capitulo........chau!!!! 


	2. capitulo 2:entrenamiento d espias!

weno kabros ya tengo el cap 2,asi q sientense y vean mi fic-peli(?)ya q habra aparisiones especiales d celebridades(lo dije 1000 veses.....)ahora vean y enjoy it!  
  
capitulo2:entrenamiento d espias  
  
weno hare un recuento,las angeles d charlie tenian una mision la cual era secuestrar a yoh asakura y a sus amigos,aunq no lo lograron gracias a nuestros shamanes,la agente tachibana(o sea yo)los pudo llevar al cuartel d charlie....ahora sigamos con la wea...  
  
charlie:wenos dias chicos!  
  
len:como q wenos dias ni q nada,dond creta tamos!y pq nos trajeron aki!...  
  
alice:callate mar***n conche****e!se supone q tu y los d+ tienen q desir wenos dias charlie,por eso no me gusta trabajar con imbesiles como tu,q a cada rato se les olvida el guion!  
  
len:callate maldita perr@ d sexo garabatera!se supone q la pelicula es pa to2 espectador!no debemos desir garabatos y +en sima te pones a dar ordenes! tu....  
  
horo:callense los 2!estan arrinando la pelicula!si siguen asi no ganaremos los mtv movie awards!ni menos un oscar!  
  
len y alice:callate!  
  
to2:callense uds!  
  
len y alice:esta bien...  
  
charlie:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz,weno,dond tabamos...ah si.....agente tachibana,no debes ser estricta con nuestros nuevos reclutas..  
  
ana:disculpa pero.....reclutas?no no no,ni sikiera dijimos q ibamos a haser eso.....no me obligaran a haser sus estupideses,ni sikiera un parlante como tu!  
  
charlie:trankila mi futura angel...  
  
alice:al grano charlie!  
  
charlie:esta bien,weno les dire mis queridos reclutas q si se reusan.....agente tachibana...(alice presiona un boton q ta en el escritorio y aparese una pantalla gigante detras d los shamanes mostrando la casa asakura llena d tankes,aviones d guerra,helicopteros y millones d soldados,sin olvidar un avion con una bomba atomica...)pues veran si disen q no me vere obligado a ordenar q abran fuego y q destruyan su preciosa casita....  
  
yoh:nooooooooo!  
  
tamao:nuestra casita......buaaaaaa!  
  
ana:maldicion!esta bien,haremos lo q uds nos piden....  
  
yoh:pero ana...  
  
tamao:señorita ana!  
  
ana:nos costo mucho dinero la casa y no podemos dejar q la destruyan asi como asi,asi q los to2 nos uniremos....  
  
horo:un momento,y nmosotros,la verdad esta casa no es mia asi q me importa un comino q la destruyan....  
  
charlie:si y por eso para uds 2 les tenemos otro tipo d chantaje......agente tachibana(alice vuelve a presionar el boton y aparese en la misma tele una pisina llena d cocodrilos y arriba d ella aparesen amarradas pilika y jun)si no lo hacen soltaremos la cuerda pa q las señoritas alimenten a nuestros cocodrilos con su cuerpo..  
  
len:hermana!  
  
horo:pilika!  
  
jun y pilika(en tv):hermano!!ayudanos!!  
  
horo:q hasemos?  
  
len:y a mi q me preguntas,charlie acepto  
  
pilika:hermano!!!!!!  
  
horo:esta bien callate!si ya!acepto...  
  
charlie:esta bien,pero antes exigo otra condision....  
  
horo:y q wea+keri?  
  
charlie:kiero q sus hermanas se conviertan tb en angeles...  
  
horo:o si no q...  
  
charlie:agente tachibana....(alice vuelve a presionar el boton,se cierra la pisina y aparesen ryu y chocolove vestidos como thiago e indio)si no aceptan estos d tipos sedujiran a nuestras prisioneras  
  
pilika:(histerica)nooooooo!!!!!hermanoooooo!!!!por la cresta di siiii!!!!  
  
jun:(gota y rallitas asules en la cara y con cara d espanto)tranquilisate pilika........  
  
len:esta bien,jun se convertira en angel d charlie  
  
horo:len!ah,weno,no kiero q mi sist tenga una experiencia desagradable como la mia asi q sip....  
  
charlie:esta bien..........agente pink!  
  
aparese pink en la puerta con hao y lyserg adelante con esposas en las manos...  
  
pink:caminen!  
  
hao:fuck you ser inferior!  
  
lyserg:inferior seras tu!  
  
hao:callate maldito fleto!  
  
charlie:ejem,agente pink....perdona la pregunta pero como lo lograste para capturar a estos niños anormales?  
  
pink.u///u:no kerra saberlo....  
  
tamao:supongo q este seria un mal momento pa pedirle su autografo señorita pink...u///u  
  
charlie:ummmmm,weno,pasando a otro tema,uds han sido escojidosXnuestra org secreta pa resolver catastrofes mundiales...  
  
horo:ah.....algo asi como una barata pelicula d james bond?...  
  
to2:.........................  
  
yoh:horo,como puedes ver esas peliculas tan chantas!  
  
horo:ah si?pues tu ves las peliculas del playboy to2 los dias!  
  
yoh:no es sierto!  
  
len:yoh eres un asco!  
  
yoh:ah si?pues recuerdo otra persona q me pidio gravarlas....  
  
ana:.....mmmmmmmm,asi q los d amiguitos ven porno no?pues,les aumentare 10 hrs d entrenamiento!!!  
  
yoh y len:nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
charlie:ejem puedo continuar?  
  
to2:siiii.....  
  
charlie:ejem,como les desia fueron contratadosXnuestra org secreta pa resolver catastrofes mundiales,ya q uds son algo especiales......(?)....weno y para eso tendran un entrenamiento duro para convertirse en nuestros angeles...  
  
len:un momento.....pq angeles suena muy fleto..!  
  
to2:y vo!  
  
len:+macho q uds!  
  
to2:(hasiendo la coreografia d machos)macho!wacho!lacho!(buuuuuuuuu,q fome!)  
  
len:.....................emmmmmmm,si claro....  
  
charlie:ya weno,como les desia.........tienen q haser un entrenamiento....y la fecha sera ahora en la sala nº100...pero primero tendran q cambiarse en los camerinos d al lado....eso es to2,adios futuros espias....  
  
to2:.......  
  
alice:weno....ya oyeron a charlie,asi q vayan ahora o si no....  
  
pink:los pondre en uno d mis videos pervertidos!  
  
to2:............  
  
pink:ya vayan!!!!  
  
to2:siiiiiiii  
  
alice:sus vestimentas estan en sus casilleros,porsia tan abiertos asi q no se compliken con las combinaciones...  
  
to2:siiiii(y los shamanes abandonan la habitacion....)(charlie regresa a hablar)  
  
charlie:mmmmmm,hisiste un wen trabajo agente tachibana,pero sabes,nunca t he visto tan alterada y con esa personalidad desd q te enfrentaste a eminem,acaso t enamoraste otra ves?  
  
alice:u///u me creeria q si?.....  
  
pink:jajajaajajajaja!wena!  
  
alice:creo q discutir con el me hiso analisarme a mi misma q me gusta mucho.....u///u......eso debe ser amor a primera vista....jejejeje...  
  
pink:asi q len tao....  
  
alice:jejejjeje u///u  
  
charlie:no t preocupes guardaremos el secreto como wenos espias...  
  
alice:gracias charlie!  
  
mientras tanto.....  
  
ana:y estos se suponen q son nuestros trajes d entrenamiento?(vestida como cristina en fighter.....el traje negro....)paresemos unos malditos payasos!  
  
pilika:ay ana!no sabes nada d moda!(vestida como la tipa d evanensence en el video im going under)  
  
ana:ha!mira kin lo dise!  
  
to2:ya callense y vamos!  
  
hao y yoh:ana t ves sexy con ese traje!  
  
ana:callense!  
  
to2 estaban parados nerviosos frente al salon 100 preguntandose q clase d entrenamiento iba a ser...hasta q finalmente ana abrio la puerta y....  
  
?:wenos dias chicos!  
  
kien estaba parada frente a ellos era nada mas ni nada- q beyonce knowles...  
  
to2:uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu....oooooooooooooooo....yea!  
  
horo:^^señorita beyonce!!kiero desirle q la admiro mucho!y desirle q ud es muy sexy y.....  
  
hao:ya callate maldito punk posero!señorita beyonce,yo soy el gran hao y dejeme desirle q soy un gran fan d ud...  
  
tamao:señorita beyonce,deme su autografo!  
  
ana:y,no le vas a desirle nada yoh...?  
  
yoh:(babeando)ah eh si.....  
  
ana:mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm............  
  
len:ya dejen d armar show y digame q clase d entrenamiento sera?  
  
beyonce:espera un momento,primero les pido q entren....  
  
to2 entraron y al pareser la sala era un estudio d baile...(?)  
  
beyonce:lo principal d un espia es q no lo descubran en media operacion y tal ves en una o en otras d sus misiones tendran q distraer al malvado ya sea con bailes,actuaciones u otros metodos,por eso yo les enseñare las tecnicas basicas con la ayuda d las ex destinys child,las cuales me seran inutiles......(si,claro)  
  
las 2:...................................  
  
beyonce:y para eso les enseñare a bailar crazy in love!  
  
pilika,jun y tamao:siiiiiiiiiiiii!  
  
len,horo,hao y ana:nooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
yoh y lyserg:_mmmmmm,suena divertido!  
  
luego d un rato to2 estaban bailando crazy in love....  
  
ana:ay hao,por 1000000000 ves,deja d pisarme el pie!!!  
  
hao:lo siento anita...pero es inevitable pq yo t amo y...  
  
yoh:(aparese atras d hao con brillitos en los ojos y con la cabesa inclinada)haooo asakuraaa....  
  
len:ya dejen d pelear,con aprender este estupido baile nos basta y nos sobra!   
  
beyonce:asi se hase chicos!  
  
pilika y jun:siiiiii!!!nos encanta bailar!!!  
  
tamao:lo siento señorita beyonce,me es dificil aprender este estupido baile....  
  
lyserg:nos seria-estupido si dejaras d mover el trasero para mi lado!  
  
tamao:oops,lo siento joven lyserg!  
  
horo:señorita beyonce,la amo!!!!  
  
beyonce:................  
  
weno,luego d esa humillante clase d baile....to2 estaban tirados al suelo...  
  
beyonce:y bien,se divirtieron?  
  
to2:................  
  
beyonce:pues les dire q la clase d lucha contra el crimen(?) con p.diddy(????????)esta a punto d empesar!  
  
to2:siiiiii,ya vamos......  
  
horo:señorita beyonce la amo.....  
  
beyonce:ya callate!  
  
weno,y luego en la clase d p.diddy...  
  
p.diddy:ya kabros,ahora aprenderan a usar una pistola....  
  
lyserg:pero yo ya se!  
  
p.diddy:ya weno,entonces a matar gente...  
  
len:pero yo ya lo hise!  
  
p.diddy:ya callense imbesiles!entonces a cometer crimenes y aprender a vivir en la carcel.....  
  
hao:pero yo ya lo hise!  
  
ana:ad+ ud nos debe enseñar a ser espias!  
  
p.diddy:esta bien,esta bien!weno,entonses pasaran la carrera d obstaculos d al lado...  
  
to2:.......................  
  
p.diddy:haganlo ya!si no quieren q les vuele la cabesa!(sacando una pistola)  
  
len:bason!posesion a horaiken!ahora sr p.diddy......seria tan amable d desir lo q dijo?(apuntando su lansa a p.diddy)  
  
p.diddy:eeeeeeeeee,no nada,tu eres el hombre,ahora vayan a entrenar!  
  
to2:siiii!!!!!  
  
luego d pasar esa pista d obstaculos q me dio lata escribir sobre ella(floja!)durmieron en las habitaciones especiales d entrenamiento(los cuales son iguales a las d las carceles)y lo q no sabian mientras dormian,aparte d q alice estaba espiando desd afuera d la room a len tao.....lo q les esperaba mañana.....  
  
weno,kabros este fue el fin del capitulo 2,no se preocupen,ya se viene el capitulo 3................un recuento:habra una gran prueba-mision q tendran q haser los nuevos espias impuesta por charlie,y adivinen,me converti en la supervisora y superior d estos imbesiles....  
  
to2:a kien llamaste imbesil!  
  
.......asi q no se sorprendan si len,horo o hao me disen "superior alice",jejejejeje!q bien suena eso!y tb ana bailara stripped con tamao(?)pilika y jun........asi q no se lo pierdan!les dejo mi msn nuevamente por si tienen alguna duda,sugerencia o simplemente kieren hablar....es dark_honey@hotmail.com..........chau!!!nos vemos en el cap 3!!!! 


	3. capitulo 2:entrenamiento d espias!

weno kabros ya tengo el cap 2,asi q sientense y vean mi fic-peli(?)ya q habra aparisiones especiales d celebridades(lo dije 1000 veses.....)ahora vean y enjoy it!  
  
capitulo2:entrenamiento d espias  
  
weno hare un recuento,las angeles d charlie tenian una mision la cual era secuestrar a yoh asakura y a sus amigos,aunq no lo lograron gracias a nuestros shamanes,la agente tachibana(o sea yo)los pudo llevar al cuartel d charlie....ahora sigamos con la wea...  
  
charlie:wenos dias chicos!  
  
len:como q wenos dias ni q nada,dond creta tamos!y pq nos trajeron aki!...  
  
alice:callate mar***n conche****e!se supone q tu y los d+ tienen q desir wenos dias charlie,por eso no me gusta trabajar con imbesiles como tu,q a cada rato se les olvida el guion!  
  
len:callate maldita perr@ d sexo garabatera!se supone q la pelicula es pa to2 espectador!no debemos desir garabatos y +en sima te pones a dar ordenes! tu....  
  
horo:callense los 2!estan arrinando la pelicula!si siguen asi no ganaremos los mtv movie awards!ni menos un oscar!  
  
len y alice:callate!  
  
to2:callense uds!  
  
len y alice:esta bien...  
  
charlie:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz,weno,dond tabamos...ah si.....agente tachibana,no debes ser estricta con nuestros nuevos reclutas..  
  
ana:disculpa pero.....reclutas?no no no,ni sikiera dijimos q ibamos a haser eso.....no me obligaran a haser sus estupideses,ni sikiera un parlante como tu!  
  
charlie:trankila mi futura angel...  
  
alice:al grano charlie!  
  
charlie:esta bien,weno les dire mis queridos reclutas q si se reusan.....agente tachibana...(alice presiona un boton q ta en el escritorio y aparese una pantalla gigante detras d los shamanes mostrando la casa asakura llena d tankes,aviones d guerra,helicopteros y millones d soldados,sin olvidar un avion con una bomba atomica...)pues veran si disen q no me vere obligado a ordenar q abran fuego y q destruyan su preciosa casita....  
  
yoh:nooooooooo!  
  
tamao:nuestra casita......buaaaaaa!  
  
ana:maldicion!esta bien,haremos lo q uds nos piden....  
  
yoh:pero ana...  
  
tamao:señorita ana!  
  
ana:nos costo mucho dinero la casa y no podemos dejar q la destruyan asi como asi,asi q los to2 nos uniremos....  
  
horo:un momento,y nmosotros,la verdad esta casa no es mia asi q me importa un comino q la destruyan....  
  
charlie:si y por eso para uds 2 les tenemos otro tipo d chantaje......agente tachibana(alice vuelve a presionar el boton y aparese en la misma tele una pisina llena d cocodrilos y arriba d ella aparesen amarradas pilika y jun)si no lo hacen soltaremos la cuerda pa q las señoritas alimenten a nuestros cocodrilos con su cuerpo..  
  
len:hermana!  
  
horo:pilika!  
  
jun y pilika(en tv):hermano!!ayudanos!!  
  
horo:q hasemos?  
  
len:y a mi q me preguntas,charlie acepto  
  
pilika:hermano!!!!!!  
  
horo:esta bien callate!si ya!acepto...  
  
charlie:esta bien,pero antes exigo otra condision....  
  
horo:y q wea+keri?  
  
charlie:kiero q sus hermanas se conviertan tb en angeles...  
  
horo:o si no q...  
  
charlie:agente tachibana....(alice vuelve a presionar el boton,se cierra la pisina y aparesen ryu y chocolove vestidos como thiago e indio)si no aceptan estos d tipos sedujiran a nuestras prisioneras  
  
pilika:(histerica)nooooooo!!!!!hermanoooooo!!!!por la cresta di siiii!!!!  
  
jun:(gota y rallitas asules en la cara y con cara d espanto)tranquilisate pilika........  
  
len:esta bien,jun se convertira en angel d charlie  
  
horo:len!ah,weno,no kiero q mi sist tenga una experiencia desagradable como la mia asi q sip....  
  
charlie:esta bien..........agente pink!  
  
aparese pink en la puerta con hao y lyserg adelante con esposas en las manos...  
  
pink:caminen!  
  
hao:fuck you ser inferior!  
  
lyserg:inferior seras tu!  
  
hao:callate maldito fleto!  
  
charlie:ejem,agente pink....perdona la pregunta pero como lo lograste para capturar a estos niños anormales?  
  
pink.u///u:no kerra saberlo....  
  
tamao:supongo q este seria un mal momento pa pedirle su autografo señorita pink...u///u  
  
charlie:ummmmm,weno,pasando a otro tema,uds han sido escojidosXnuestra org secreta pa resolver catastrofes mundiales...  
  
horo:ah.....algo asi como una barata pelicula d james bond?...  
  
to2:.........................  
  
yoh:horo,como puedes ver esas peliculas tan chantas!  
  
horo:ah si?pues tu ves las peliculas del playboy to2 los dias!  
  
yoh:no es sierto!  
  
len:yoh eres un asco!  
  
yoh:ah si?pues recuerdo otra persona q me pidio gravarlas....  
  
ana:.....mmmmmmmm,asi q los d amiguitos ven porno no?pues,les aumentare 10 hrs d entrenamiento!!!  
  
yoh y len:nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
charlie:ejem puedo continuar?  
  
to2:siiii.....  
  
charlie:ejem,como les desia fueron contratadosXnuestra org secreta pa resolver catastrofes mundiales,ya q uds son algo especiales......(?)....weno y para eso tendran un entrenamiento duro para convertirse en nuestros angeles...  
  
len:un momento.....pq angeles suena muy fleto..!  
  
to2:y vo!  
  
len:+macho q uds!  
  
to2:(hasiendo la coreografia d machos)macho!wacho!lacho!(buuuuuuuuu,q fome!)  
  
len:.....................emmmmmmm,si claro....  
  
charlie:ya weno,como les desia.........tienen q haser un entrenamiento....y la fecha sera ahora en la sala nº100...pero primero tendran q cambiarse en los camerinos d al lado....eso es to2,adios futuros espias....  
  
to2:.......  
  
alice:weno....ya oyeron a charlie,asi q vayan ahora o si no....  
  
pink:los pondre en uno d mis videos pervertidos!  
  
to2:............  
  
pink:ya vayan!!!!  
  
to2:siiiiiiii  
  
alice:sus vestimentas estan en sus casilleros,porsia tan abiertos asi q no se compliken con las combinaciones...  
  
to2:siiiii(y los shamanes abandonan la habitacion....)(charlie regresa a hablar)  
  
charlie:mmmmmm,hisiste un wen trabajo agente tachibana,pero sabes,nunca t he visto tan alterada y con esa personalidad desd q te enfrentaste a eminem,acaso t enamoraste otra ves?  
  
alice:u///u me creeria q si?.....  
  
pink:jajajaajajajaja!wena!  
  
alice:creo q discutir con el me hiso analisarme a mi misma q me gusta mucho.....u///u......eso debe ser amor a primera vista....jejejeje...  
  
pink:asi q len tao....  
  
alice:jejejjeje u///u  
  
charlie:no t preocupes guardaremos el secreto como wenos espias...  
  
alice:gracias charlie!  
  
mientras tanto.....  
  
ana:y estos se suponen q son nuestros trajes d entrenamiento?(vestida como cristina en fighter.....el traje negro....)paresemos unos malditos payasos!  
  
pilika:ay ana!no sabes nada d moda!(vestida como la tipa d evanensence en el video im going under)  
  
ana:ha!mira kin lo dise!  
  
to2:ya callense y vamos!  
  
hao y yoh:ana t ves sexy con ese traje!  
  
ana:callense!  
  
to2 estaban parados nerviosos frente al salon 100 preguntandose q clase d entrenamiento iba a ser...hasta q finalmente ana abrio la puerta y....  
  
?:wenos dias chicos!  
  
kien estaba parada frente a ellos era nada mas ni nada- q beyonce knowles...  
  
to2:uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu....oooooooooooooooo....yea!  
  
horo:^^señorita beyonce!!kiero desirle q la admiro mucho!y desirle q ud es muy sexy y.....  
  
hao:ya callate maldito punk posero!señorita beyonce,yo soy el gran hao y dejeme desirle q soy un gran fan d ud...  
  
tamao:señorita beyonce,deme su autografo!  
  
ana:y,no le vas a desirle nada yoh...?  
  
yoh:(babeando)ah eh si.....  
  
ana:mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm............  
  
len:ya dejen d armar show y digame q clase d entrenamiento sera?  
  
beyonce:espera un momento,primero les pido q entren....  
  
to2 entraron y al pareser la sala era un estudio d baile...(?)  
  
beyonce:lo principal d un espia es q no lo descubran en media operacion y tal ves en una o en otras d sus misiones tendran q distraer al malvado ya sea con bailes,actuaciones u otros metodos,por eso yo les enseñare las tecnicas basicas con la ayuda d las ex destinys child,las cuales me seran inutiles......(si,claro)  
  
las 2:...................................  
  
beyonce:y para eso les enseñare a bailar crazy in love!  
  
pilika,jun y tamao:siiiiiiiiiiiii!  
  
len,horo,hao y ana:nooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
yoh y lyserg:_mmmmmm,suena divertido!  
  
luego d un rato to2 estaban bailando crazy in love....  
  
ana:ay hao,por 1000000000 ves,deja d pisarme el pie!!!  
  
hao:lo siento anita...pero es inevitable pq yo t amo y...  
  
yoh:(aparese atras d hao con brillitos en los ojos y con la cabesa inclinada)haooo asakuraaa....  
  
len:ya dejen d pelear,con aprender este estupido baile nos basta y nos sobra!   
  
beyonce:asi se hase chicos!  
  
pilika y jun:siiiiii!!!nos encanta bailar!!!  
  
tamao:lo siento señorita beyonce,me es dificil aprender este estupido baile....  
  
lyserg:nos seria-estupido si dejaras d mover el trasero para mi lado!  
  
tamao:oops,lo siento joven lyserg!  
  
horo:señorita beyonce,la amo!!!!  
  
beyonce:................  
  
weno,luego d esa humillante clase d baile....to2 estaban tirados al suelo...  
  
beyonce:y bien,se divirtieron?  
  
to2:................  
  
beyonce:pues les dire q la clase d lucha contra el crimen(?) con p.diddy(????????)esta a punto d empesar!  
  
to2:siiiiii,ya vamos......  
  
horo:señorita beyonce la amo.....  
  
beyonce:ya callate!  
  
weno,y luego en la clase d p.diddy...  
  
p.diddy:ya kabros,ahora aprenderan a usar una pistola....  
  
lyserg:pero yo ya se!  
  
p.diddy:ya weno,entonces a matar gente...  
  
len:pero yo ya lo hise!  
  
p.diddy:ya callense imbesiles!entonces a cometer crimenes y aprender a vivir en la carcel.....  
  
hao:pero yo ya lo hise!  
  
ana:ad+ ud nos debe enseñar a ser espias!  
  
p.diddy:esta bien,esta bien!weno,entonses pasaran la carrera d obstaculos d al lado...  
  
to2:.......................  
  
p.diddy:haganlo ya!si no quieren q les vuele la cabesa!(sacando una pistola)  
  
len:bason!posesion a horaiken!ahora sr p.diddy......seria tan amable d desir lo q dijo?(apuntando su lansa a p.diddy)  
  
p.diddy:eeeeeeeeee,no nada,tu eres el hombre,ahora vayan a entrenar!  
  
to2:siiii!!!!!  
  
luego d pasar esa pista d obstaculos q me dio lata escribir sobre ella(floja!)durmieron en las habitaciones especiales d entrenamiento(los cuales son iguales a las d las carceles)y lo q no sabian mientras dormian,aparte d q alice estaba espiando desd afuera d la room a len tao.....lo q les esperaba mañana.....  
  
weno,kabros este fue el fin del capitulo 2,no se preocupen,ya se viene el capitulo 3................un recuento:habra una gran prueba-mision q tendran q haser los nuevos espias impuesta por charlie,y adivinen,me converti en la supervisora y superior d estos imbesiles....  
  
to2:a kien llamaste imbesil!  
  
.......asi q no se sorprendan si len,horo o hao me disen "superior alice",jejejejeje!q bien suena eso!y tb ana bailara stripped con tamao(?)pilika y jun........asi q no se lo pierdan!les dejo mi msn nuevamente por si tienen alguna duda,sugerencia o simplemente kieren hablar....es dark_honey@hotmail.com..........chau!!!nos vemos en el cap 3!!!! 


End file.
